Tonight
by Smexygecko
Summary: Jonathan and Jervis have a mini boys night in. WARNING: Contains sexual themes. If one is opposed to it, then one shouldnt be reading it, or in the M rated Section either. Just saying.


Tonight

Jervis grinned as he moved his queen. "Checkmate."

I groaned, "How do you always manage to win!"

Jervis laughed "Skill, my dear Jonathan, skill."

I glared at him. "Did you come here just to kick my ass at chess or do you have another reason for taking my time?"

He frowned "Can I not just want to spend time with you. You are my best friend."

I rolled my eyes "How did you find my hideout in the first place? I never told you."

He smiled "I have my ways." He looked around "why hide in the cellar of an abandon barn house? I thought you hated birds."

"True I may hate them, but they don't come down here, do they? If they leave me alone, I leave them alone. "

He shrugged "I suppose. What about your henchmen? I haven't seen them. Where are they?"

"Even henchmen get days off. They are no good to me if they cannot function correctly. Besides, I tire of their company. Not one intelligent conversation with any of them. And that is why I associate myself with you."

He shifted "It's really quiet."

I smirked "Well we are alone." I stood up from the chess table "What else do you want to do? Have tea? Perhaps watch the move that I know you brought?"

He lit up, "Oh can we?"

"You know where the kitchen is. Make the tea and I'll set up the movie."

It's amazing the childlike delight that he has. He almost squealed as he ran off. 'God he's too cute for his own good.'

So, I set up the movie, Alice in Wonderland of course. He brought the tea in. as we settled into the couch, he snuggled into me. When he first did it, I was confused and I was stiff the entire time. Soon after that incident, I realized that Jervis just liked contact. It was bad. How soft he touched me elicited shivers. I constantly have to compose myself. I had wanted him for a very long time now. I guess it's just his innocence that gets me. He is such like a child. So… sweet. I suppose it's the so called 'evil' in me that wants to change that. To corrupt him. To run my hands all over his body, make him twitch and wither under my touch, make him **scream**. I shivered at the thought.

"Are you alright Jonathan?"

I looked down at him. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and had been resting his head on my chest, his legs stretched out.

"I'm fine. Just thinking really."

He smiled that goofy smile of his. "Just asking because you were shivering." He started to shift up "Are you cold?"

I sighed "no, you worrywart. I'm fine"

He threw his arms around my neck "Of course I worry about you! You're by best friend!"

I leaned in close "You know, there is something that only the best of friends do."

His eyes widened in delight "Oh? What?"

'Too easy'

I got onto my knees, balancing on the couch. He copied my movements. I held the sides of his face. "Are you sure that you want to know?" He nodded excitedly "Alright then. Close your eyes."

So obediently he listened, eager to please. I pressed my lips to his and felt him stiffen. 'Perhaps not as naïve as I thought.' After a moment of no response, I began to worry. I pulled away and saw his narrowed eyes.

He sighed. "You know Jon, if you like me so much you could have just told me." He crossed his arms. "I'm rather open to homosexuals." I was speechless. What **could** I say? He cocked his head. "I'm quite flattered really. The great 'God of Fear' fancies me? I'm honored." He seemed to notice my embarrassment. "Oh come now, no need for such a look. I **AM** quiet intelligent." He leaned in closer. "It's not like I don't understand what everyone says about me. Or what you were just doing. My mental breakdown didn't make me a child. What on Earth did you all think I wanted to do with Alice? Just have tea parties all day? God no. I'm a man, and every man has his needs." He laughed quietly "In fact… perhaps you should… maybe just…" his lips brushed against mine "Continue?"

His lips were like fire against mine. He gently ran his hands down my chest. I pulled off his hat and grabbed his hair and pressed our bodies closer together. It's like he flicked a switch. I couldn't get enough. He tasted like tea. He shrugged off his jacket. I worked on getting off his pea coat. I pulled away and smirked, "Perhaps we should continue elsewhere?"

A wicked grin graced his face, "Show me the way."

I grabbed his bowtie and pulled him behind me to my bedroom. As soon as we entered my room, I took off my shirt. Then I removed him of the tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

He took my hands away "Let me, Jon."

I backed off and worked on my clothing but I watched him. I watched him take off his shirt, so slowly, his gloves, his shoes, and his pants, revealing the bulge beneath his boxers. I felt that very familiar harding. I had always had a weakness for men. Something that I would have never informed my Great Grandmother. I quickly removed my pants to relieve some of the pressure. I looked at his face and chuckled. He was so red, it was cute. I grabbed his hand, pulled him to the bed, and had him lie down. I put myself between his legs. "It's ok Jervis. I'm not going to hurt you."

He scoffed but got even redder. "I-it isn't that. I'm just, well, I'm not entirely sure as to what to do now. I've never actually done this. It's embarrassing."

I kissed him. "Just leave it to me."

He gasped as I gently rubbed his bulge. However, that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to feel skin. I pulled his boxers down and found quiet the surprise. At the sight of it my entire body shook with anticipation. 'He's huge! I suppose that saying 'hung like horse' is no saying at all. My God.'

Jervis cleared his throat, "J-Jonathan?" So concerned "Jonathan are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

I ran my fingers against his hardened member. He shivered and groaned lightly. "Oh no, Jervis, you did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I'm just admiring your very big secret here." I closed my fingers around it. Just the right size. 'I might just let him take me! Maybe.'

He moaned, much to my pleasure. "Jonathan~" his head fell back. "Oh good lord that feels wonderful."

'Wonderful like Wonderland? I could treat him better than that Alice ever could! Little bitch doesn't deserve him. Oh Jervis I can make you forget her. That's the deciding factor.' I shifted up to his ear. "Jervis, you can take me." He shivered. "Jervis. Let me be your Alice. If only for tonight."

He pushed me off and pushed me down. 'Shit! Wrong thing to say!' Then he kissed me. What a kiss. His tongue danced with mine. I felt him pulling off my boxers. He began to kiss my neck and further down. He lightly bit my nipple, causing me to arch. "Jervis!"

His head snapped up, his eyes hazy and clouded with lust. "Sorry. I got carried away." He muttered as he lifted off of me.

I trailed my hand down his chest until I reached his cock, I brushed my hand against it. "Let me show you something" I shifted out from under him. "Lie down" He was quick to obey. I stroked his cock for a moment, making myself level with that beast. I blew on it gently, watching him jump slightly. I flicked my tongue against the tip and kissed it. He groaned deeply. He almost screamed when I put his dick in my mouth, sucking gently on the tip. I slid his cock further into my mouth, as far as I could go without choking. He thrusted up and I slammed his hips back down. I glared at him for making me gag, receiving a feeble "s-sorry". I began to bob my head, sucking hard and holding it still. No way would I be able to get all of that in my mouth. I watched him as I worked. I watched him gasp and moan.

"Let- oh god- let me- ah! Do this…for …you!" he panted out.

I pulled off, licked up his body, and whispered into his ear. "Do as you please"

He had me lie down gently. He began to stroke me. His hand was much rougher than mine, not surprising. He always worked with his hands. His mouth descended upon me. I couldn't help but to moan out. I spread my legs further apart as I reached over towards the nightstand..

He pull off and looked at me, confused. "Am I doing it right? Or did you not like it?"

I smiled, "No. You were doing just fine. I was just going to stretch myself out." I opened the drawer and pulled out some Vaseline. I gooped some onto my fingers and reached down between my legs. "Do you want to watch?" He blushed and nodded. He shifted to where he could watch. I further spread my legs. With one hand I stroked myself, the other hand began to stretch out my entrance. I groaned in my efforts. Just one finger at first but as I continued and got more comfortable, I added another, until I have all four. I pumped my fingers in and out, trying to make sure that I was fully stretched out for that monster of a cock. I heard Jervis groan. I looked over at him with hooded eyes. His eyes were focused on me and were heated. He was biting his bottom lip. He was stroking himself. Clearly he was getting impatient. 'I'm going to feel this later…' I let go of myself and removed my fingers. "Jervis?" He released his lip. "Jervis, are you going to just let me sit here or are you going to fuck me?"

He climbed up to me. "Such an uncivilized term, 'fuck me'. Honestly, I thought you more well-mannered." He kissed me, first my lips, then my neck, as his hand trailed down my body. He shifted between my legs, placing them around his hips, and soon I felt the pressure of the head of his prick pressing against my entrance. "Or is it that you are anxious?" He began to push in.

It stung a little, would have been much worse had I not stretched out. He continued to push in. I arched "Mmh, Jervis~ come on. More..."

He was agonizingly slow. He was shaking with his effort. "I just don't want to hurt you." He panted.

I laughed. "There is no way that you can hurt me Jervis. You're too gentle for that." I rocked my hips to his and moaned. "But I might just have to kill you if you don't move and give me more!"

He kissed me. "As you wish, my dear." He pushed with more force. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wincing slightly. He was about halfway in, had to be, before I cried out. That spot, that wonderful spot. He found it. Jervis pulled out slightly before quickly sliding back in, hitting that spot dead-on once more. He shifted to hold himself above me. One arm was holding him up while the other was gripping my hip, making me rock with him.

"Jervis! Oh God YES!" My hands flew to the bed, tangling them in sheets and blankets. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Oh! THERE!" his thrusts went faster, deeper, harder. I could feel him so deep; it almost felt like he was in my chest! We were slick with sweat, sliding against each other. Sweat gathered as it dripped down our bodies. My cock was throbbing with every thrust, and I could feel his pulse inside of me. I grinded my hips against his vigorously.

He continued to moan my name "Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan!" like a chant. Each thrust was bone rattling. I had never felt so full. The sound of our skin slapping filled the room. I was in rapture. My body shook with every thrust. I grabbed is hair and pulled it. He bit down on my neck in response. I babbled incoherently. "Jervis, I, you…oh god…that…YES!"

Then he whispered into my ear sinfully "I can't believe…that you can…mmm…take it all…ah!" I all but screamed in pleasure. The thought of that huge cock fitting into me all the way… I felt dirty. I had never felt so loose. I loved it. He continued to pump in and out of me, his balls slapping my ass, hitting my prostate, and making me scream in delight.

He groaned low, "Do… do you like my...AH… my cock? Do you like it!"

"YES! OH FUCK YES!" I groaned "Fuck my tight little ass Jervis! OH! So fucking GOOD!" My legs trembled, my cock twitched, and I oozed precum. I reached down, smearing precum over my dick, and stroked myself in rhythm with his thrusts.

It was beginning to be too much for me to handle. I clenched around him, causing him to scream out. He growled in my ear. "Jonathan~" He thrusted harder. "So… tight! Close…so close…You?"

I groaned "Yes! Don't- don't stop! Almost!" I clenched again. I felt that coiling feeling and I began to arch. "JERVIS!" I screamed. Shots of virile cum splattering our chests. A few more thrusts later I felt him cum, hot and thick, like liquid fire. He paused for a moment, pulling part of the blanket to clean me off. He did have the decency to pull out and roll off of me before he collapsed. We lied there, panting and basking in the glow.

"Jona-"

"No." I interrupted. "Just…shut up for a minute, will you. Enjoy this." I barely even had any energy for that. I was just so tired. I was exhausted. That had never happened to me before. Normally I had some energy to just walk away afterwards, never to see the son of a bitch again. Not this time. My legs shook and I knew that if I tried to stand, I would probably fall over.

He pouted and wrapped his arms around my waist. He snuggled into my chest. "I was just going to ask if I could do this…"

I sighed and stroked his hair. "Fine. Get comfortable, because you're not moving away now. You're mine."

He laughed "ok then." He yawned, "I'm tired." He shifted and got comfortable. His breathing became calmer, softer. His grip around me loosened a little as his body relaxed. Soon I heard his light snores. I felt my own eyes droop.

'Oh you naïve man' I yawned 'I'll never let go of you.' Fighting back another yawn, I let sleep fully claim me.


End file.
